After Breaking Dawn
by Natalie51
Summary: Cullens start over at a new high school and WHAT Nessie is..pregnant. Jacob freaks Edward freaks and so does everyone else. LOTS of drama. 10 post breaking dawn. B/E A/J R/Em Ness/Jacob C/E
1. Chapter One

(A/N- I so sorry, I haven't updated in forever! I am redoing the first chapter because well, it is really bad, I am so sorry! Okay on with the chapter! )

Edward's POV

We all walked in our new school after 10 years of watching Nessie grow up and if I do say so myself she has grown up to be the quite the young woman. She's inherited everyone's traits. She has Esme's compassion, Carlisle's brains, Emmett's strength, Rosalie's beauty, Jasper's calmness, and Alice's… Alice's, I don't know what she inherited of Alice's. Oh, her fashion sense, so I am told. "Nessie stay outta my head, you know I haven't perfected my shield yet, no we cant all be perfect like you. Nessie can be such a pill, "I thought to her. "I HEARD THAT!" Nessie screamed back. "Edward, calm down, she's had a rough day with Jake leave her be," Bella calmly suggested. I thought it would be easier if Bella, Nessie, and I could all read minds but I guess not. Well, I don't mind Bella so much she can only read my mind and she helps me calm down, oh by the way, thanks love. "Anytime," Bella sweetly commented. So guess your wondering how they can read minds. Well, four years after Nessie was born she inherited this skill. I don't know why, but I'm starting to think nothing is impossible. After Bella was able to prefect putting her shield just around me and not herself; ever since then she can read my mind. I guess it'll work on anyone, but she doesn't want to try I don't know why. "It's because its invading privacy and they get enough of that from you," Bella thought to me. "Okay tell me about Nessie," I thought back. "In a minute, I need to speak with Alice."

Bella's POV

I walked up to Alice who was standing just in front of us."I don't know what's with Edward today," I commented to Alice. "He's just stressed out because of the thoughts in Nessie's mind and how she's blocking him out," Alice said. "How do you know these things Alice?" I asked. "Us pixies know everything," Alice sang. "You are so evil," I said back. "I know," she chirped. Then she simply walked up the steps to Jasper. Then, like I knew he would, Edward walked up to talk to me.

(A/N Italics mean that they are talking inside their mind and bold is Bella and normal is Edward.)

_"Bella why are you avoiding mean not telling me about our daughter?" **"I'm not."** "Yes you are." **"Okay, I am and I will tell you. Okay now what happened with Nessie is not something to get mad about, its something to celebrate and you have to promise you wont interrupt or kill anyone."** "Love, please just tell me" **"Edward, just promise."** "Okay I promise" **" Well do you remember when we were at Isle Esme and you kind of went into shock when I fig-"** "Wait Renesseme is pregnant! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Love, please tell me you are playing some sick joke. I mean this will ruin everything! No, no, no, no, I am going to kill Jacob! He is going to die! **"Edward, you broke you're promise, are you going to break you're other promise and go back on every time you have told me or Nessie you love us and just want to see us happy?"** "No, but I didn't promise Jacob that." **"You know that killing Jacob will upset Nessie and in turn I get upset when Nessie gets upset and that'll make you upset. Really are you going to in flick this on you're self?"** " I hate it when you are reasonable" **"Can you make it the rest of the day?"** No, I need to clear my head. Will you come with me?" **"Edward it's the first day, oh don't give me that look. Okay, let me go tell Nessie"** "Thanks love, I'll be in the car." _

As I watched Edward go to the car, Nessie came up. "Did you tell him?" she asked. "I did and he was upset but he is now calmed down, he's happy for you. By the way me and dad are not coming in," I said. "Why?" Nessie asked. "Because he wants to make sure he is okay with the idea of you having a baby before you are married," I lied. "Oh, I'm glad he calmed down, I just hope Jake can do the same thing," she said sadly. "He will, if you need me call," I said trying to reassure her. "Okay, I love you," she called as she walked away. "Love you too," I called back. I headed to the car and Edward said when I got in, "How did it go." "I had to lie to her because if I would have said you wanted to make sure you weren't going to kill Jacob, she would of freaked," I said. "Yea you are right. Love, it's going to be okay. Hey, don't cry," Edward said. "Sorry," I said as a choked back tears. "Don't apologize, its fine," Edward said while running his hands through my hair. "I just can't believer she is growing up so fast," I said. Then Edward hummed to me until I calmed down knowing I wasn't looking for an answer. "You ready?" he asked. "Yes, where are we going?" I said. "To the cottage, if that's alright. I just want to go somewhere calm," Edward said knowing exactly what I needed. "That is a perfect place to calm down," I said back. Edward leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before starting the car.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N -**

I am sorry! I just can't seem to find the time to write.. okay this chapter is going to be in Nessie's POV… there won't be very many in hers but, I think it is necessary considering she is the one pregnant! Okay on with the story!

Nessie POV

I walked up the step to the school and I could not believe anything that was going on. It was crazy to think that I had a baby inside me; I was just born ten years ago! I don't know what I will do if Jake doesn't come around… he is very important and I don't think I will survive parenthood without him! I do have Mom and Dad. I also will always have Rose and Alice to help me too. Speaking of Alice hear she comes…

"Hey Ness, I know you are worrying. But, don't it'll all turn out fine!" Alice said as she walked up beside me.

"Alice, I thought you couldn't see me?" I asked, confused.

"It becoming clearer…" she said then winked and then hurried into the office we had just approached. We stepped into the stuffy office and Alice asked the lady at the desk for out schedules. The lady had thick glasses and she wore some out of fashioned 60's clothes. I was a little worried what Alice had planned for her.

"No, Alice, it only the first day," Jasper said as Alice pouted.

"Oh, fine," Alice said as she grabbed her schedule which Mrs.. Barton had just laid down.

"Come on. Rose, Ness, we have first together." Alice chirped as she danced out of the office already back to her perky mood.

We walked down the hallways and I peaked into the thoughts of some of the kids here and it was not pretty. More than half of the girls were thinking about gossip the other half were worrying whether so and so liked them. The boys were either ogling Rose, Alice and myself or, well that is pretty much it.

"Bella will be in our first class too!" Alice said as we entered the room.

I sat down between them and started wondering about Jake. I don't even know where he is, he was supposed to start school with us today. As soon as told him I was pregnant he immediately objected. The conversation went like this…

"You have to get rid of it Ness," Jake said right off the bat.

I said, "Of course not, it is our baby and I am keeping it!"

He said, "You know it will have a quarter vampire in it."

"Yes, of course I do!" I said.

"It could hurt you, baby," Jake said while trying to sweet face me.

"I will be fine! I know you are basing this off Bella when she had me. It is not the same! Ours is only a quarter vampire, it will be fine! Please just listen to me Jake!" I said all in one breath.

"Well, I am not going to wait around for you just to get yourself killed. Bye Nessie." He said as he got in his car.

So that's how it went, not so well if you ask me. I was empty now that he was not there. He had been gone a total of two days, nine hours, sixteen minutes, and thirty-two seconds and I was losing it. After it happened I told Mom, Rose, and Alice, they tried to hel-

BRINGGG! The bell sounded and I jumped.

Rose laughed and said, "Little out of it there, Nessie?"

"Yea, just a bit," I laughed.

For the rest of the day I either zoned out or moped. I was so excited when the last bell finally rang. When I got home, I saw the rabbit in the driveway. This will be exciting.

READ THE FATE OF THE STORY DEPENDS ON IT!

Okay finally done! The next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it out.. I am starting school so it might just a little bit. I have like one review and I am not sure if any of you are even reading. I have gotten quite and few story alerts and favorites but no reviews. I am not going to take the time to type it up if no one is reading. It will stay in my lonely notebook never to be published or seen by anyone other than myself. Ha ha, but seriously please REVIEW! So can I get.. five reviews, is that too much to ask.. okay but, at least three before the next chapter!


End file.
